Name That Ego
by Betting on Delusions
Summary: My responses from Mahna Mahna's PPMB IC: Alter Egos.
1. Just Some Info

Hello, all.

All of these are based on the PPMB "Iron Chef: Alter Egos" challenge, posted by the lovely Mahna Mahna. The challenge was as follows:

_New challenge! Write a Daria fanfic based on any of the end-credit alter egos. __  
  
Rules:   
  
1. Only one ego per story.   
  
2. You are allowed to use the ones at the end of the movies […]  
  
3. It can be *any* length.   
  
4. No crossovers.  _

_And with that being said, here are my submissions. Enjoy!_

Unfortunately, FF.net does not allow for pictures to be posted…so the egos cannot be posted with the story. So, if you can't decide which ego goes where, I recommend checking out the OD for pictures. Hopefully these background stories are done well enough so you won't need a picture to know what I mean. ::wink::

~ Betting on Delusions


	2. Sir Kevin Thompson

Entry one: "Sir Kevin Thompson"  
  
-=-  
  
"It's, like, all your fault, Kevvie!" Brittany shrieked, punching a weak fist into her beau's shoulder pad. "I was supposed to be Juliet and you were supposed to be Romeo and now that can't happen because you screwed up!"  
  
"Like...babe, I'm really sorry. But at least we get to work together here in this tortoture chamber!" Kevin replied enthusiastically, while testing out the fake stocks.  
  
"I guess, so, Kevvie. Know how you can make it up to me?" Brittany asked sweetly, eyeing a large, realistic-looking axe resting in the corner of the rectangular room. This was the home for the few props that cheap old bag Li had allowed the Student Council to purchase to put on the Medieval Festival.  
  
"Like, no way ! Not here. Ms. Li's got cameras all over the place!" Kevin whined. "And I don't wanna go back to her office, if we get caught...it's kinda scary in there..."  
  
"No, Kevvie! Come here. Let's practice acting out a scene." Brittany motioned for him to kneel down before her, as though he were being knighted.  
  
Kevin grinned stupidly up at Brittany, who was now holding the large, realistic-looking axe. "Cool! I always wanted to be knighted, like Indiana Jones' dad!"  
  
"I..."  
  
Brittany tapped Kevin once on the left shoulder pad.  
  
"...knight..."  
  
Brittany tapped Kevin once on the right shoulder pad.  
  
"...thee!"  
  
Brittany swiftly sliced through the air. Still grinning stupidly, Kevin's body landed hard off to Brittany's left, his head, to her right.  
  



	3. Just A Phase

Entry two: "Just A Phase"

-=-

"Yo!" Jane said.   
  
"Um...hi. Are you okay?" Daria asked quickly, after giving Jane a once-over.   
  
"Fo sho, G!" came the reply.   
  
"Ooo kay then. Uh, can I get you a Coke or something?" Daria inquired, leading a somewhat unusual Jane to the Morgendorffer kitchen.   
  
"A Coke? That'd be the shizit, dawg!" Jane said.   
  
_Dawg__ shizit?_ Daria thought to herself. _Guess the paint fumes finally have gotten the best of old Jane. Quite a shame, too._   
  
Jake came running from the kitchen. "GAH! WHERE'S THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER?"   
  
Daria sighed. "Where'd you leave it yesterday, Dad?"   
  
"Hmm..." Jake stopped in his tracks and thought for a moment. "Under the sink."   
  
With a roll of her eyes, Daria nodded and followed Jake into the kitchen. Smelling no smoke (although something rancid was definately coming from the open refrigerator) and seeing no flames, she dismissed her father's shouting.   
  
"Shizzle my nizzle, G. Where my homies at?" Jane asked. Or something.   
  
"English, please," Daria said.   
  
Jane pointed at the large clock attached to a chain that hung loosely from her neck. Daria slowly translated jibberish to English and realized Jane wanted to know where Quinn and Helen were at.   
  
"Oh. Well, Quinn had a Fashion Fatah meeting and Helen is at the Verizon shop, getting a new phone..."   
  
"Hold up. Say wha?" Jane interrupted.   
  
"...because the last one was ruined when Dad chucked it into a pot of Kitchen Sink Stew. I guess the complete lack of attention from my mother finally got to him."   
  
"True dat," Jane chuckled.   
  
Not being able to take much more, Daria turned to Jane and stared directly into those deep blue eyes. With as much emotion as she could muster, Daria said the very thought that had been running through her head since Jane had walked...well, sort of danced, is more like it...through the front door.   
  
"Tell me, Jane..." Daria whispered softly.   
  
Jane's eyes grew wide.   
  
"...tell me, Jane, that this is just a phase. Or else, I will have to kill you."   
  
  



	4. There's A Reason Why The QB Shouldn't Dr...

Entry three: "There's A Reason Why the QB Shouldn't Drink"

-=-

Kevin hiccuped loudly as Brittany approached, carrying several more pitchers of Brewski.   
  
_I don't know what I see in him,_ Brittany thought disgustedly. "Hey Kevvie...I brought you some more beer!"   
  
"That's *hic* great, babe! Hey, whileyouweregone..." Kevin began, slurring his words together, "...I made up a song for you!"   
  
_Oh crap. Here it comes..._ Brittany sighed.   
  
"DOUGH ... it's, like, the stuff that buys me *hic* beer!   
RAY ... he's that guy that sells me beer!   
ME ... the one who drinks the beer!   
FAR ... hopefully what I'll never have to travel *hic* to find some beer!   
SO ... I'll have another beer!   
LA ... I'll have another beer!   
TEA ... no *hic* thanks, I'm drinking beer!   
And that will bring us back to DOUGH!"   
  
Brittany decided to tack on extra $40 to Kevvie's bill, just for making her listen to his singing.


End file.
